


Two Hunters, An Angel, and A Supernatural Convention

by Huntress69



Series: Two Hunters and An Angel [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our intrepid trio attend a Supernatural convention in Reno...and experience the fans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Hunters, An Angel, and A Supernatural Convention

Dean gave Sam the car keys and Sam didn't even get the keys into the ignition when they saw the scenery had changed. They were in a parking lot with a clear view of the mountains.

"Where are we?" Sam asked.

"When I saw you were going to drive, I opted to be safe and brought us here myself." Castiel eyed Sam with a paranoid look. "This vessel is still human and therefore vulnerable."

"But **where** are we?" Sam asked again. 

"In Reno," Castiel explained, "at the hotel where the convention is taking place."

Sam's eyes were popping out of his head when he saw the hotel - [_John Ascuaga's Nugget_](http://www.janugget.com/). "No way can we afford this place."

"Sure we can, Sammy." Dean threw a glance to the back seat. "He's going to use his _Angel Express_ card to get me that suite he promised me in the hospital...with room service."

"Dean, if he misuses his grace, he's human, totally and wholly," Sam pointed out.

"He promised me one week in a suite, plus two hours in a casino." Dean nodded vehemently. "Can angels go back on their promises?"

"No, we cannot, so you will get what I pledged to you," Castiel sighed, "but no more than that."

They got out, took their duffels from the car and headed to the entrance. 

Sam was gawking as they entered the opulent lobby. "Oh my God."

"Do not take the Lord's name in vain in my presence, Sam," Castiel warned.

Sam didn't hear him, staring around, eyes wide open. "Oh my fucking God."

"I give up," Castiel conceded.

"Okay, Cas, you want to check us in?" Dean asked. "I don't have the funds, remember?"

Castiel closed his eyes for a moment, muttered something, reached into his back pocket and pulled out an _American Express Black_ card. "Here," he handed it to Dean, "it has your name on it."

"Cool," Dean nodded, and then smirked. "And I heard what you said, I understand basic Aramaic, and if anyone is cursing up a blue streak...."

Sam had finally calmed down and walked over to the front desk with them. "We'd like a room, please," he said, still grinning like some country bumpkin. 

The desk clerk looked them over, almost sneering at their worn duffels and clothing. "We have no rooms available due to the convention, but there is a motel...."

Dean presented the card. "We want your largest suite."

"I need some identification before I can accept this." The clerk made it clear he didn't believe it was Dean's.

"Yeah, fine." Dean pulled out his driver's license. 

Castiel was observing the exchange with curiosity. "The credit card is legitimate and I do not understand why you are giving Mister Winchester a difficult time. He is a personal friend of Carver Edlund."

The clerk chuckled. "Yeah, I've heard that from every Supernatural fan checking in." He looked at the card again. "I've had Dean's and Sam's and Bobby's and even one man who pretended to be that stupid Castiel."

"Stupid?" Castiel narrowed his eyes and raised his hand. "How would you like...."

Sam grabbed his hand and lowered it, whispering, "Behave."

"But they **are** friends of mine," Chuck added as he wandered over. "In fact, these gentlemen were kind enough to allow me the use of their names for my novels." The clerk's face paled. "So treat them right or **I** will have your job. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir, Mister Edlund." The clerk nodded quickly, looked at his computer and handed them key cards. "Would the Spa Suite in our West Tower be acceptable?" he squeaked.

"I don't know." Dean stood there, appearing to think. "Does it have a jacuzzi?"

"Yes sir."

"We'll take it."

"I just need further information," the clerk said to Dean.

"I was channeling my _Inner-Lucifer_ ," Chuck snickered, but quickly stopped when he caught Castiel's glare. "It's a figure of speech. Uh, gotta go check on the fans." He half-laughed, shrugged, and walked away.

The angel looked across the lobby and a huge grin broke out over his face and he took off at lightning speed.

"What now?" Sam grumbled and chased after him.

"There are slot machines!" Castiel was grinning as they entered the casino. "May I have quarters, Sam?"

"No." Sam frowned and shook his head. 

Castiel looked around. "It is the wheel of roulette. That was fun. I wish to play it again."

"No." Sam repeated the word more firmly.

"Black Jack? I will not use my grace, and I am certain I can count the cards without it."

"Count the cards?"

"Dean explained it to me in Las Vegas."

"Dean told you about...no." Sam was grinding his teeth now.

"May I throw the little cubes with dots on them?" Castiel clenched his fists a few times, shifting from foot to foot, very antsy. "I require quarters; I must pull the lever so I can see the three identical pieces of fruit."

"No." Sam glanced upwards, silently asking if he was being punished again - he was certain God had it in for him. "I swear, Castiel, you are headed straight for Gamblers Anonymous." Yeah, the Heavenly Father hated him - this would never happen to Dean.

"You are not being punished and my Father has forgiven you for the past."

Sam gave Castiel his best glare. "Are you reading my mind?" 

"That would be wrong, Sam. But I am your guardian and as such, anytime you speak with my Father, it must go through me." The angel looked smug, but his mouth quickly dropped open and he stared at Sam with wild eyes. "That is blasphemous!"

"Keep it up, Castiel, and I'll be thinking a whole bunch more."

"Okay," Dean said as he joined them, "our bags are being brought up to the room, we've got unlimited room service while we're here and Frank," he nodded to the desk clerk, "says that we can have all our laundry done for free. I'm gonna have my underwear dry-cleaned."

"Dean, what were you doing, telling Castiel about counting cards?" Sam turned around and Castiel was headed to the bar. "We need to LoJack him." 

"Be nice, Sammy, and maybe I'll let you go to the buffet later."

"Buffet?" Sam's face lit up. "As in all-you-can-eat?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "If they have enough food for you." 

They caught up to Castiel, and Dean motioned them into a booth.

"I need a stiff drink," Castiel groused.

"A stiff drink?" Dean asked.

"I could use a stiff cock, but I would prefer alcohol at the moment." Castiel looked smug again. "I have been studying pornographic lingo."

"What can I get for you?" The perky server was standing there, her chest busting out of her uniform, leaning down and giving the men a clear view. 

"Three bourbons neat and 3 sandwiches of whatever is quickest," Dean told her, purposely ignoring the cleavage and giving Sam his warmest and most loving smile.

Castiel, however, did not ignore her. "You have a magnificent bustline," he sighed. "They're...perfect."

"Thank you." She leered at him. "I get off in an hour and my name is Evelyn."

"I have a suite, Evelyn," Castiel replied, licking his lips, "with a jacuzzi, whatever that is."

"I don't have a bathing suit." She chewed on her lower lip.

"Neither do I." Castiel leaned forward to kiss her, but Sam grabbed him and pulled him back.

Evelyn eyed them both, and then focused on Sam. "Are we talking threesome?" She leered at Dean. "Or foursome? Because I think there are plenty of you all to go around."

"We're not interested," Sam growled at her.

"I am," Castiel grinned.

"No, you're not," Sam told him.

"Yes, I am." Castiel eyed her breasts again. "I'd like to see them up close and personal."

Sam framed Castiel's face in his palms and kissed him hard and deep, practically climbing into Castiel's lap.

Dean of all people was turning red at the sight. "Bring the whole bottle," he told Evelyn, who nodded and laughed as she went to get it for them. "Would you guys cool it?" 

Sam broke the kiss and rested his forehead against Castiel's. "Let's go to the room and try out the jacuzzi."

Dean reached across the table and pulled him out of Castiel's lap. "Sammy, you're embarrassing me."

"Payback's a bitch," Sam cracked.

"You're much prettier than Evelyn," Castiel told Sam, moving forward and capturing Sam's lips again. "And I would take you over her tits any day."

"Don't use that word to describe breasts, Cas, it's demeaning to women." Sam smiled. "And thank you."

Three tuna sandwiches and the bourbon were brought and the sandwiches were eaten quickly. Dean poured them all a round of shots, and then they heard the female voices from the next booth....

**++++++++**

_"Dean and Castiel, oh wow."_

_"The thought of them together is so damn hot!"_

_"I kinda prefer Dean and Sam."_

_"They're hot too, but when Dean and his angel get down and dirty...."_

_(Collective sighs)_

**++++++++**

"I guess they're slashers." Sam poured another round.

"Dean and Castiel?" Dean sputtered as he overheard the women. "First those nuts did me and you, Sammy, and now me and...."

"You are ashamed of being with me?" Castiel asked, saddened. "I am sorry I am not what you desire. If I could change my form, I would, if it would please you." 

"Did I say that?!" Dean shouted. 

"You inferred it!" Castiel fired back. 

"You are so FUCKING LOOPY! I think you need another appointment with that shrink!"

"Calm down, Dean," Sam whispered. "I want to hear what else our fans are saying."

"Our **fans**?" Dean blinked at him. "I think you need a shrink too!"

"Quiet!"

**++++++++**

_"I wanted Sam to go dark side, really tear up the place."_

_"The thought of black-eyed Sammy is soooo sexy."_

_"Ruby should have been killed sooner - Sam is so gullible."_

_"How could he have touched her? She was a demon."_

_"She was evil; of course Sam was fucking her."_

_"Typical man, thinking with his dick."_

_"I'm glad Jess fried."_

_"I liked Jessica; she baked Sam cookies."_

_"Dean in a threesome with Sam and Jessica."_

_"Sam should have fucked Meg; that would have been hot."_

_"John should have done Jess."_

_"Ewww! You sicko!"_

_"What? Older men can be hot."_

_"Bobby needs to get laid."_

_"Bobby needs to fuck John."_

_"John's a top."_

_"Sam hurt Dean so damn much."_

_"Dean deserved better; he sold his soul for his brother and Sam repays him how?"_

_"Lying to him."_

_"Dean was no saint. He helped the apocalypse along."_

_"He did not, you jerk-off."_

_"Yes he did! And he admitted it!"_

_"Sam raised Lucifer."_

_"Because Ruby tricked him."_

_"I liked Lucifer."_

_"Bobby should have fucked Pamela."_

_"Dean should have fucked Pamela."_

_"Sam should have fucked Dean **and** Pamela."_

_"What about Dean and Anna?"_

_"Hey, Anna was at least human when Dean did her."_

_"In the back seat."_

_"Full frontal again, like in Route 666."_

_"Carver should have killed off Cassie."_

_" **Sam** should have killed Cassie with his brain."_

_"I liked Cassie."_

_"You like everybody, even Azazel."_

_"I didn't like Uriel."_

_"Sam should have fucked Jo when he was possessed."_

_"He was possessed by the demon known as Meg; but then again, she was probably bi anyway."_

_"Why don't we get full-frontal Sam?"_

_"Six foot four and I bet everything is in proportion."_

_"Probably has a 12 inch cock."_

_"Top Dean."_

_"Top Sam"_

_"Dean as Sammy's sex slave."_

_"Sam tied to the bed while Dean makes him beg."_

_"Castiel...."_

_"Oh God yes, Castiel is so damn...oh wow...."_

_"How was he described...blue eyes, innocent face...."_

_"Forget about Dean and Sam; I wanna bang Castiel."_

_"WING-PORN!"_

**++++++++**

"What the fuck is _wing-porn_?" Dean asked.

Sam just frowned and said quite sadly, "Somebody's glad Jess died."

"Sam, they think she's fictional," Dean pointed out.

Castiel drank his shot, licking his lips from the taste. "I am enjoying this bourbon. And although I may be in error, I believe Wing-Porn is when Castiel is having sex and his wings...flair," the angel explained. "To quote, 'Castiel cocooned Dean within the softness of his feathery wings as they made love in the....'"

"You read that stuff?" Dean poured himself another shot.

"I enjoy the Castiel stories." Castiel just shrugged. "It appears I am amazing in bed."

"With who?" Dean asked.

Castiel was non-plussed. "You, Sam, you and Sam, Ruby...." He paused. "It was purely by accident I read that one. I did not read the pairing notes, although it appears I gave her a spanking. There was one where Anna and I used the Impala...."

"That's enough!" Dean told him. "And just when have you been online?"

"Sam gave me permission to utilize his laptop and I found the...links?...to many Supernatural fiction sites."

Dean turned to his brother, eyes wide. "You've been reading porn about us?"

"Of course not, Dean," Sam said. "Why would I want to read about it when I've got the real deal?"

"But he just said...."

"He doesn't appear to read any fiction about the two of you, but he does read the Dean and Castiel stories," Castiel added with a grin. "He also has a fascination with, and comments often on, two communities: _We Hate Cassie_ , which is not about me, and _Nuke Cape Girardeau_. And he had one link to stories of Uriel being tortured."

"I'd like to read those." Dean laughed, but then the rest of Castiel's words caught up to him and he was staring at Sam again. "You read angel porn stories?!"

Before Sam could open his mouth and fix things, Castiel opened his again. "He's writing one."

"Thank you, mister big-mouth." Sam had to pour them one more round. "Can we go to the room now?" 

"Anything to get away from those women," Dean huffed.

On the way to the elevator, they caught sight of the Golden Rooster encased in glass.

"Explain that to me," Castiel said. "Why was that poor animal cursed?"

"Long story, Castiel." Sam was about to continue when a few women joined them to wait for the elevator.

"Oh come on," one shook her head, "Sam and Castiel without Dean? Like Dean would let that happen."

"Yeah," added another woman, "Castiel is **Dean's** angel."

Another woman passing by overheard and stopped. "Are you talking about a threesome? 'Cause I have to tell you, Cas would sure as hell top both of them. Like an angel's going to bottom for them?"

"I think Castiel would bottom," the first one insisted. 

"But he wouldn't give a blow-job," the second one nodded. 

"And why would he not?" Castiel asked. 

"Uh, because he's an angel, which means virgin," the newcomer added. 

Sam began to laugh. "Virgin? He's hornier than Dean in a whorehouse." He was doubled over in laughter before he got into the elevator.

The women stared at him.

"He, uh, likes, uh, bottom Castiel," Dean said, he and Castiel joining Sam. He motioned the women in, but they shook their heads, staring at Sam, who was still laughing.

"No thanks, we'll wait for the next one."

**~~~~~~~~**

"Get a load of this room," Dean said, giving a low whistle.

"Castiel," Sam smiled, "do I get to see your wings now?"

"You saw them already, Sam," Castiel nodded. "At the hospital, at the rest area, and again when I showed them to the mob people."

"I don't think Stanley Ropp and friends ever had a bigger shock," Sam laughed. "And that was brief. I want a private showing."

"Where do they go anyway?" Dean pulled off Castiel's shirt and stared at his back, running his palms down the smooth skin. 

Castiel smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?" 

"Yeah, I would," Dean said, drawing patterns in Castiel's back with his fingertips. 

"They're," Castiel thought for a moment, "retractable." He inhaled sharply and white wings began to flow from his back.

Dean and Sam both stared, totally in awe. 

"They're beautiful." Sam sighed, reaching out to touch a few. "Soft as silk."

Castiel turned around, giving Sam a soft kiss. "You are special, Sam Winchester." The angel didn't think and with a gentle shove Sam was pressed against the wall. He brushed his fingers ever so lightly across Sam's crotch - Sam gasped, he hadn't even had an erection, and yet he came in his pants, soaking them. "You forget, my grace has returned."

"I can do the same thing to him and I don't even have grace," Dean snickered. "The right words can do anything."

"Perhaps," Castiel smiled, "but can you do this without words?" He blew in Sam's ear and Sam was hard again.

"Maybe," Dean was having a good time watching this. And Sam was going to kill him, but he couldn't help himself. "What else can you do to him?"

"Dean, I'm warning you...." Sam was gritting his teeth. "And I swear, Castiel, if you...holy crap!" Sam felt a hard cock inside his ass, which was pretty much impossible considering he still had his clothing on. Not only that, but his dick was being sucked at the same time. If it weren't for Castiel holding him upright, he would have collapsed.

"Castiel," Dean was biting the inside of his cheek, trying hard not to giggle, "are you...you are!" Dean watched Sam's movements closely. "Both ends too. I'm impressed."

Sam's prostate was being hit again and again; he should have come already, but Castiel wasn't allowing it. He was greying out - it was too much. "Please stop," he whimpered, "I can't...Cas, please...."

Castiel nodded and Sam fell into his arms, head dropping onto Castiel's shoulder. "I am sorry, Sam. I only meant to give you pleasure, not pain."

"Not pain," Sam panted, "too much stimulation." He caught his breath. "I don't think humans are meant for that." He turned to Dean. "And you I hate with every fiber of my being."

Dean had the good grace to look embarrassed. "I didn't know that would happen, Sammy." He moved behind Castiel, caressing his wings, feeling the shudder. "Erogenous zone, aren't they Cas?"

"Yes," Castiel moaned, "very."

"And what happens if I...." Dean blew hot breath, followed by cool, along the feathers and now it was Castiel who was gasping. "Relax, Cas, I was just teasing. You can put them away." The wings vanished and Dean rubbed his hands up Castiel's bare back, nails raking down, biting him on the shoulder. He stepped back, pulling his shirt over his shoulders and tossing it aside. "Clothes off."

"Allow me." Castiel smirked, he and Sam suddenly naked.

"Now **that** I can't do." Dean leered at the two of them. "How about a little music? You both owe me a dance." He turned on the TV. "Music Choice, one of the best things about TV...next to football." He searched the song listings, finally finding what he wanted. "You up for more music, Castiel?"

"Music is fine."

"Good." Dean programmed in a couple of songs and the opening strains of _How Soon Is Now_ filled the room. He stood behind Castiel as he had that first time, hands gripping his hips, gently swaying to the music. 

This time Castiel didn't hesitate and moved with him, leaning his head back. He placed his hands over Dean's, moving against Dean's clothed cock, but his own needs became too great - he wanted to feel Dean's bare flesh. He got rid of Dean's clothing also and moaned softly as Dean's hardness slid between the folds of his cheeks. 

Dean wrapped his fist around Castiel's thickened cock and he stroked in time with the music. 

Sam stood before the angel, teasing a nipple with his fingers, and he licked at Castiel's right shoulder, while Dean did the same to the left. They both bit down, and Castiel's hips thrust forward, his dick brushing Sam's. 

Dean blew in his ear. "Too much...stimulation?"

"Not enough," Castiel moaned. "Need more...."

Dean pulled Castiel around and kissed him hard, grinding their cocks together. His hand gripped Castiel's ass, spreading him wide, opening him for Sam. 

Sam dropped to his knees, kissing and biting, lapping at the hole, sliding a finger in. 

Dean sank down, kissing down Castiel's body, placing a soft kiss to the tip of his cock.

"Please...." Castiel moaned, taking Dean's head between his palms and thrusting forward. 

Dean took Castiel's hands and placed them at his sides. "No touching."

Castiel didn't quite understand, but obeyed. 

Dean licked stripes along Castiel's length and tilted his head to suck each ball into his mouth. Little bites to Castiel's inner thighs, then back to his balls, up to his belly, butterfly kisses to tease, eyes moving up to watch Castiel. 

The angel's eyes were closed, his hands balled into fists, he was panting, sweat dripping from his brow. He was murmuring, and Dean recognized the Latin prayer.

"You want to come, Cas?"

"Yes...please, yes...."

"Not yet." Dean stood and kissed him again, while Sam feasted on his ass. He broke the kiss and framed Castiel's face in his hands. "Trust me?"

Castiel nodded in silence. 

Dean leaned in and whispered, "I love you, my angel," and pulled him forward to the bed. He turned and knelt on the bed, sitting Castiel down, took the hard cock in his fist, sliding it up and down, and motioned Sam forward.

Sam crawled forward, his hands on Castiel's legs and took Castiel's cock between his lips, sucking on the head, kissing the tip. 

"Come," Dean ordered, and Castiel did, falling backwards into Dean's arms as he shot his load down Sam's throat. Dean dragged him up the bed, his back against Dean's chest, whispering, "You up to fucking him, Cas?"

Castiel tilted his head up and looked at Dean. "That would depend on if Sam wants me to." 

Sam lay on his back, taking Castiel by the arms and dragging the angel on top of him. "Is this a good enough answer?" He fused their lips together, spreading his legs so Castiel could lie between them. "I want you."

"Lube," Dean mentioned, standing up and rifling his duffel.

"Not necessary," Castiel slid inside Sam with one smooth motion, stilling as his balls slapped at Sam's ass. "Is this good, Sam?"

"Fuck him, Cas." Watching them on video excited him, but seeing it in the flesh was getting Dean hard as titanium.

Castiel pushed Sam's legs back, giving him a clear view of Sam's ass. "Is that what you want, Sam?"

Sam replied by hooking his legs around Castiel's waist and thrusting upward. 

"That is definitely a yes." Castiel was moving slow and easy, taking his time, enjoying himself. 

"I want to play," Dean said, licking his lips and leering at Castiel.

"I don't mind," Castiel replied, taking Sam's dick in his hand and jerking him hard.

"Dean, what are you talking about?" Sam asked, wondering what his brother had in mind.

"You'll find out." Dean glanced at Castiel. "Do I need lube?"

Castiel understood and shook his head. "He is...slick enough for the two of us."

"Two of you?" Sam looked from one to the other, realized what Dean had in mind and was very unsure about it.

"No reason he gets to have all the fun." Dean slid two fingers inside Sam's hole, moving them in tandem with Castiel's cock. He waited until Sam had relaxed and added a third, waiting again until Sam was moaning, pleading for more. "You really want more, Sammy-baby?" Dean removed his fingers and grabbed Sam's left cheek, pulling him further apart, resting his cock beside Castiel's. He grunted and pushed in, feeling the tightness.

"DEAN!" Sam gasped as his eyes fell shut. "I can't...I...."

"Yes you can, Sam." Dean pressed the head inside, felt Castiel's flesh beside his and nearly came from that sensation alone. Dean fit more of his cock inside and Sam's eyes flew open, meeting his. Dean took the moment to turn Castiel's face to his and kiss him, at the same time he shoved his entire cock in. Castiel remained still, so Dean grabbed him by the ass and pushed him deeper, blowing in Castiel's ear. "Fuck him with me, Cas."

They began a rough rhythm, pounding inside as best they could.

Sam had closed his eyes again and now reached out blindly for Dean, who took his hand, feeling Sam squeezing it. "It's too...too...oh God...." He felt pain and pleasure - where one began and the other ended, he had no clue. 

While Castiel slid his fist up and down Sam's dick, Dean rubbed the palm of his free hand over the tip, making Sam buck up, making him scream. "That's it, Sammy, yeah, gonna come...me and Cas...gonna come inside you...OH FUCK YEAH!" Dean felt the cream on his hand, watched as Sam shot streams all over, and he was coming with Castiel. Dean was slow as he moved out, catching his breath. "Now that was nice."

"I will add my own _fuck yeah_ to yours," Castiel smiled. 

Dean grabbed a wad of tissues to clean them with. "I take it you've done that before?"

Castiel shook his head. "That was new." He focused on Sam. "He's not moving."

"He's okay, Cas," Dean smirked. "He just fainted from the...stimulation."

Castiel ran a hand over Sam's body. "He is uninjured, that is good."

"Let him rest," Dean said softly, giving Castiel a chaste kiss. 

"Sam did not want that at first, yet you continued," Castiel said, eyeing Dean curiously. 

"I would have known if he really didn't want me to," Dean replied, "and I would have stopped."

"How would you have known?"

"Body language," Sam murmured as he began to rouse, "and the fact that I would have flat out told him to stop." He raised his head and gave Dean a wan smile. "Just...it may be a while before I can do that again."

"I'll get a dildo so we can practice," Dean told him with a sly smile as he stood up. 

"Oh God!" Sam groaned as his head fell back.

"So, you ready to do some conventioning, Sam?" Dean asked, gathering his clothing.

"How can you move?" Sam gaped at him. "I don't even have the strength to get dressed."

"You want to misuse your grace, Cas?" Dean waved his arm out.

"If I get into trouble, it'll be on your ass," Castiel warned him playfully, but did dress them all with a brief thought.

Dean pulled Sam to his feet and as they walked to the door, he noticed Sam's gait and grew concerned. "Sammy, we hurt you."

"I'm fine, Dean, just a little sore." But Sam was wincing with each step.

Castiel kissed him and grabbed his ass and when he pulled back he was smiling. "Better now?"

Sam blinked at him. "Yeah, I'm...fine."

"My job is to keep you safe when I can." Castiel nodded to him.

"If you're fine, we can do it again later!" Dean grinned.

"Try it, Dean," Sam warned, "and you'll be jerking off for a month."

Dean put his palms up. "Just kidding, Sam."

"Maybe we'll do you next," Sam nodded. "Yeah, let's see how you feel after."

"You've never been to an orgy, have you, Sam?" Dean asked. 

"I don't want to know." Sam covered his ears. "I don't **need** to know."

"Three guys, a few women and a shitload of toys."

"Stop talking!" Sam shook his head.

"I once went to a major orgy in Rome," Castiel added, "and there were more than three men and a few women."

"Aaarghh!" Sam ran down the hall to the elevator.

"If I were to say it is fun to fuck with his head, would that be the correct phrase?" Castiel asked.

"Right on the spot," Dean laughed as they followed to the elevator.

**~~~~~~~~**

They hit the lobby and Castiel immediately headed for the casino but Sam grabbed him by the shirt. "Uh-uh, you stay with us."

"All right, Sam," Castiel pouted. "I just wanted to see the fruit spin on the machine."

"You want fruit?" Sam snatched a piece from a tray. "Here."

"Get that away from me!" Castiel shrieked. 

"It's an orange," Dean sighed, "and it's healthy for you. Right, Sam?"

"Not for me," Castiel stated firmly. "I am allergic, and when I say I, I am **not** referring to this vessel."

They entered the main convention area and read the sign listing the different activities.

Sam turned around and didn't see Castiel.

As if reading his mind, Dean said, "Sam, leave him alone for a few. I think the _mother hen_ routine is getting on his nerves."

"Okay," Sam agreed. "What do we do first?"

Dean checked the list. "How about you do the _Sam_ trivia and I do the _Dean_?"

"How about vice-versa?" Sam suggested.

"Mmm...." Dean appeared to think. "Nope." He headed off toward the contest.

"Fine, I'll do Sam-trivia."

**~~~~~~~~**

Thirty minutes later the three met up in the middle of the seller's room.

Dean was counting his money. "One hundred bucks, totally legit."

"Not legit," Sam pointed out. "Entering a _Dean_ trivia contest is cheating."

"How did you do on the Sam trivia?"

Sam flushed pink. "I lost," he whispered. "I said you stole me a _Barbie_ on my 8th birthday; it was _Skipper_."

"It was a _Barbie_ ," Dean insisted.

"Yeah, well **they** say _Skipper_ and those women are scary; I was afraid to argue with them."

Castiel was waving a paper in the air. "I won a gift certificate to someplace called _Barnes and Noble_."

"How did you manage that?" Sam asked.

"I know my John trivia, and no, I did not use my grace. I have read the gospel, all of it." His eyes grew wide and he ducked behind Dean. "Protect me."

"What are you afraid of? You said you have your grace." Dean shook his head in disappointment.

"That woman threatened me, claiming I cheated with some of my John knowledge," Castiel whined, "and for some reason, which I cannot comprehend, she frightens me."

Dean laughed. "You're afraid of a...." His voice trailed off. "Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh is right, Dean Winchester!" She frowned at him. "You cheated!"

"Hi, Missouri," Sam grinned. "I didn't cheat because I'm a good boy; I lost."

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked.

"You are Missouri Mosely?" Castiel moved from behind Dean. "Are you going to hit Dean with your spoon?"

"What are you doing here?" Sam reiterated Dean's question as he gave her a big hug.

"You think I'd miss out on this?" Missouri narrowed her eyes at Dean, and then she pulled him into a big hug. "I missed you boys."

"We saw you a month ago," Dean gasped, "and I can't breathe."

"Uh, Missouri," Sam smiled, nodding to Castiel, "he would never cheat at anything."

"Who is he?" She stared at Castiel. "I can't get a reading on him."

Castiel took her hand in his. "I am Castiel, Madam, and it is an honor to meet you."

"Castiel, thank you for taking care of my boys." Missouri held his hand for a moment and then hugged him as well. 

"You are welcome," he bowed his head in respect. 

"And now, if you will excuse me," she said, "I am going to have a discussion with Chuck. Writing me as a...rotund...woman. That boy is going to have to learn some new adjectives."

"Yeah!" Dean grinned. "You're beautiful."

"You are rotund," Castiel said, seeing three frowns. "I am sorry, I cannot lie. But you are beautiful as well."

"Dinner?" Sam asked her.

"No, I can't," she said sadly. "I have to leave later today."

"Back to Lawrence?"

"No," Missouri shook her head. "A Stargate convention in Vancouver. I have three photos with that nice David Hewlett and dinner plans with Michael Shanks." She waggled her eyebrows. "He thinks I'm beautiful **and** sexy." She smiled at them. "But I expect to see you boys for Christmas." Her eyes moved over the three. " **All** of you."

"I would be delighted," Castiel kissed her hand and with a totally innocent look added, "but is the bed big enough for the three of us?"

"Bye, Missouri!" Dean and Sam both said, dragging Castiel across the room.

Missouri stood there shaking her head at them. 

"Was that Dean?" came a voice beside her.

"And Sam?" came another voice.

"Yes, it was," Missouri replied. "But I don't think it's a good idea to go talk to them now."

"Why not?"

"I'll explain on the way to Vancouver," Missouri said, taking hold of both Cassie Robinson and Sarah Blake and leading them to the other side of the room.

If she didn't have a migraine now, she was certain to have one by the time they got off the plane in Canada.

**~~~~~~~~**

"Was that Cassie?" Dean asked, looking across the room.

"No." Sam pursed his lips, thinking about his next post to _Nuke Cape Girardeau_ and hoping they were still running the _666 Ways To Off Cassie Robinson_ contest.

Castiel leaned in and whispered, "I can turn her into a muskrat if you like."

"A muskrat?" Sam actually considered it for a moment. "No, but thanks."

"Cas," Dean smirked, "if you turn her into a muskrat, you have to turn Sarah into a hamster." At their looks, he shrugged. "You're not the only one with good hearing." He looked at a display. "Cool, we can fill in with what we don't have." He sorted through the books. "Do we have _Heaven and Hell_?"

"Yeah, that's the one where you and Anna...." Sam didn't continue and picked up one of the books. "I thought we had all of series five. I don't remember _The End_. I don't think I read that one."

Dean snatched it from his hands. "You don't want to; trust me."

"That is the one with pill-popping, pot-smoking Castiel," Castiel grinned. 

"Oh yeah," Sam snickered, "the one where Lucifer had me and I crunched Dean's neck."

"You knew about that?!" Dean stared at him. "And you think it was funny?"

"Uh, I surf the Supernatural boards, Dean," Sam reminded him. "The DeanGirls were very pissy about it and they wanted to lynch me. And you crack up every time you read that I get choked."

"That's because it's not a Supernatural story if you aren't," Dean shot back, picking up another book. "I don't think we have _Changing Channels_."

"No, we don't." Sam looked at the cover, seeing them in scrubs. "Trickster aka Gabriel, TVLand, Doctor Sexy - the one where everyone was finally convinced that you liked men."

"Oh c'mon, Sam, everybody's hot for Doctor Sexy." Dean looked somber. "And I sure am glad you got the herpes cleared up."

"Fuck you, Dean."

"Potty mouth." Dean noticed the woman a few feet away, grabbed her by the arm, and turned her around. "What are you doing here, Lenore?" 

"Hi guys, long time no see. And before you ask, I'm browsing." The vampire smiled. "I bought my ticket and have a right to be here, the same as you." She held out a book. "Could you both autograph my copy of _Bloodlust_?"

Chuck, having overheard, joined them. "I'm the author, pretty lady. Who should I make it out to?"

"Lenore, please."

Chuck stepped back. "Lenore, as in...."

"That's right," she grinned. "Oh, and Mister Edlund, my favorite book is _Heart_." She turned to Sam, her face soft. "I'm sorry about Madison, Sam, I truly am."

"You are a vampire," Castiel looked her over, "but I sense no evil about you."

"You are....?"

"I am Castiel."

Her smile grew shy and she stared at her feet for a moment, before lifting her eyes back up. "Thank you for raising Dean from Perdition. He didn't deserve to be there." 

"It wasn't Perdition," Dean corrected. "It was just plain old, ordinary Hell."

"Well the book says Perdition, and that's where Castiel himself says he raised you from, so I'm going with that!" She switched gears all of a sudden, as if remembering something, and frowned at Sam. "How could you lie to him about your relationship with Ruby? He gave up his soul for you, went through torture and pain and...."

Before Sam could answer, Dean spoke up. "It's in the past, and that's where it stays." He framed Sam's face with his palms and drew him close. "I mean it, Sammy." A soft kiss, which Sam tried to deepen, before Dean pulled back. "Later, baby."

"Aww, you guys are together, how sweet."

"We have had a threesome," Castiel proudly added.

"Kinky," she snickered, and then looked across the room. "Oh shit, not that bitch again." Lenore pointed. "I met her earlier." A sneer. "She goes by the name of Sympatico and I so want to revert and, and...I just want to rip her throat out."

"Go ahead," Dean nodded, "I'll watch and cheer you on."

"No ripping throats out," Sam warned. "And no cheering either."

"He is correct, Dean," Castiel smiled, "that would be wrong."

"Cas," Dean huffed, "she wrote that the angel and demon storyline was 'trite, clichéd and totally craptastic', and that you were a turncoat, a traitorous angel who didn't know his ass from his dick."

Castiel remained calm. "They are only words, Dean, and I cannot be harmed by them."

"Oh yeah? She also wrote that you were in league with Uriel and the only reason **you** didn't go to Hell with him was because you covered your ass."

Castiel's upper lip curled. "I shall smite her," he snarled and began to turn around, "or cause her to suffer a plague. Or both."

"I thought you weren't supposed to misuse your grace," Sam said, shaking his head. 

"I do not consider it a misuse." Castiel flat out stated. "I think it would be appropriate."

"I wanna see her attacked by locusts," Dean said.

"Raining frogs," Lenore added. 

"I was not thinking of the biblical plagues," Castiel explained. "My mind was on Bubonic."

"Nobody is plaguing anybody!" Sam screamed, calming himself as people stared at him. "I swear you two are going to give me an ulcer."

"What is an ulcer, and how can I give it to you?" Castiel asked, totally innocent. "And if I give you one, do I have to give one to Dean?"

"You already are, Thursday," Dean smirked. "Between you and Sammy I'll have one in no time."

Sam rolled his eyes. "As far as Sympatico, I think I have a better idea."

"Of course you do," Dean said.

"Would Leprosy be acceptable?" Castiel grinned.

"Ooh, I so love you like this, Cas," Dean laughed. 

"Would you two shut up for a minute?" Sam made a fist and mock-threatened them. "Castiel, just infect her computer, and all the computers of her...cronies...with the nastiest viruses."

"Sam, that's not a good...." Dean started.

"Let me finish, Dean." Sam cut him off and gave Castiel an evil smirk. "And every time they get their computers fixed and cleaned up, another virus infects them."

"Oh, Sam," Lenore gushed, "you're so smart." She gave him a kiss on the cheek, and turned to Chuck. "Would you like to hang out with me, Mister Edlund? I don't know anybody here."

"I'd be delighted." Chuck put out his arm. "And my real name is Chuck."

"Chuck," she sighed dreamily, "that's a nice name."

"I thought you were with Becky?" Sam asked.

"I am," Chuck smiled, "but you guys aren't the only ones into threesomes."

Sam turned around and noticed the angel was gone yet again. "That's it; I'm getting him a microchip."

Dean groaned, muttering about paranoid brothers and followed Sam, the two finally spotting Castiel.

Castiel was making out with a woman in the middle of the hotel lobby. Well, making out was putting it mildly. He was holding her in his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist and kissing her as if it were his last kiss. 

"Damn, the angel works quickly." Dean put his palm up, "Allow me to take care of this, Sam," and walked over, a smirk on his face. "Ahem!"

Castiel stood the woman on her feet. "I am sharing my room, so we can go to yours."

"He has mono," Dean said calmly.

The woman tilted her head at Castiel and slapped him in the face. "PIG!"

"If you don't stop that," Dean _tsked_ , "Sam's going to have you fixed."

"Fixed?" Castiel squeaked, glancing down his body.

"Obviously you know what that means."

"I will behave, Dean. I know that he cannot do me true physical harm, and yet the thought is most disconcerting. And I certainly don't want Sam angry with me." 

"Good, because, you know, I have no control over him."

"If I give my word of honor that I will do nothing to...piss him off...may I chat with some of the," Castiel pointed, "Supernatural fans?"

"Okay," Dean agreed, "but we expect to find you over there and not...."

"I promise." Castiel wandered over to a group of women, sat down, and began to talk with them.

"He's going to be a good boy from now on," Dean told his brother. "I explained that if he didn't behave, you were going to have him fixed."

"Don't think that didn't cross my mind also, Dean." Sam looked over the con schedule. "Okay, they have a Sam and Dean Improvisation panel and I think that would be fun."

"We can be ourselves," Dean happily nodded.

"Exactly."

Dean read the fine print. "And win $250."

"Which we will give to charity...if we win."

"I already gave 20 grand to charity in Vegas," Dean pointed out. "I want to buy a Supernatural lunchbox and an Impala bookmark and the Yellow-Eyed Demon bath towel."

"What?!" Sam stared at him as if he were insane. "Why would you want that?"

"So I could wipe my ass with him."

Sam thought about that. "Can we share it?"

"No," Dean answered, "because for you I get the Lucifer pillow case so you can drool all over him."

"Deal." Sam looked over the schedule again. "Dean, that started 25 minutes ago and it's almost over."

"Maybe if we hurry we can still get in."

They wandered into the small room, which was packed. Thankfully there was one spot open and they signed up. The brothers got up on stage and faced the moderator.

"Here's your improvisation and it's an AU scene from Series 3: Sam's just found Dean shit-faced in a bar, and he takes him outside to sober up. He asks Dean to explain why he's drinking. Dean has to admit he's afraid of dying and going to Hell."

"That's easy enough," Dean nodded.

"Ah," she added, "but he also has to admit the second reason."

"He's afraid of leaving Sam alone," Dean said, knowing that was the truth...sort of...mostly.

Sam was a bit confused and saw Chuck on the side of the stage, motioning him over. "Excuse me; I need to speak with Chu...Mister Edlund." 

"Sam, do you know what this is?" Chuck asked him.

"Yeah," Sam nodded, "it's a contest for improvisation."

" **Slash** improvisation," Chuck clarified.

Sam walked back over. "Sorry," he told the moderator. "Now, where were we...oh yeah...." He took a deep breath. "Dean, would you care to explain why you're drinking...again?"

Dean inhaled sharply. "I have a few weeks left, Sam, and there are things I need to tell you."

Sam placed his hand on Dean's shoulder. "I'm here; tell me now."

"I'm afraid, Sam, afraid of dying, afraid of going to Hell."

"I know, Dean." Sam gave him a wan smile. "I've known all along, despite the smart-ass, cocky attitude."

"There's more." Dean chewed on his lower lip, staring at his feet. "I never told you, Sammy, I was afraid to."

"Tell me now." Sam took Dean's hands in his and leaned in, softly whispering for Dean's ears alone, "Slash improvisation."

Dean looked up, blinked at him and nodded as he understood. "I love you and I needed to tell you that now more than I ever did."

"I love you too, bro, even when you're being a total jerk."

"No, Sammy, I care for you, love you, more than a brother should. I've wanted you for so long, but...God, Sam, I'm going to die, I'm going to leave you alone, I...." Dean fought back tears. "I should have told you a long time ago."

"I think part of me always knew, Dean," Sam placed one palm upon Dean's cheek, "but I couldn't admit it and if I had, maybe things would have been different." 

"Better late than never, huh?" Dean asked, a stray tear falling down his cheek.

Sam wiped the tear away. "It could never be too late." His lips began to tremble. "You are, and always have been, everything to me. Brother, best friend, teacher, surrogate father...my life would have been empty if you had never been a part of it." Tears began to flow down his face. "You'll always be with me," he placed Dean's palm over his heart, "right here."

"I'm going to Hell, Sam."

"And I'm going to find a way to get you out, I swear."

To the audience this was a magnificent performance, but to Sam, it was so much more. 

Dean leaned forward. "Can I...can I kiss you, Sammy?"

"No," Sam smiled, "because I'm going to kiss you first." He planted one right on Dean's mouth and Dean reciprocated, the two sucking each other's tonsils out, the audience completely forgotten. The two men pulled apart, and Sam asked, "How long, Dean?"

"It doesn't matter, baby, because we finally found each other." Dean held Sam in an embrace and rested his head on Sam's shoulder. "And there is nothing, and nobody, in Heaven **or** Hell, that will ever tear us apart."

A sob was heard from the front and both men glanced over to see Diana Ballard blowing her nose. "Boys, that was beautiful." She looked around the room. "Wasn't that beautiful, people?"

The applause started slow and then grew louder, along with catcalls and whistles.

Dean and Sam were no longer oblivious to their surroundings and both faced front, glanced at each other, and smiled. 

As they left the stage, Diana was there, looking them over. "So much for frisky women, huh, Dean?" she asked with a full-on grin.

He hugged her tightly. "How are you, Detective Ballard?"

"It's **Captain** Ballard now," Sam added, giving her a hug as well. "I keep up, unlike **some** people."

"If you like," Dean said, "we will be happy to autograph _The Usual Suspects_."

"Actually," she smiled shyly, "my favorite books are _Hell House_ and _Ghostfacers_." She flushed pink. "I, uh, I like Harry and Ed."

"I'll forgive you for that," Dean said, giving her one last hug and nodding across the room. "That's Chuck Shurley aka Carver Edlund. Tell him who you are and I'm sure you'll get what you want on the house."

"You boys take care," she said, "and if you ever need help, you know where to find me."

"Yeah, okay," Dean said, taking Sam by the hand. "And I **am** sorry, Sam, that I didn't tell you how I felt a long time ago."

"Me too." Sam gave him a quick kiss. "And since we have both apologized, can we go to the buffet now?"

"Let's get halo-boy first."

They wandered back to the lobby and thankfully found Castiel where they had left him. He saw them and ran over with a huge grin. "You missed the excitement."

"What happened?" Dean asked.

Castiel pondered what he had seen. "A woman had words with another woman regarding your father's parenting skills. The first called him a drunk and the other retorted by calling her an 'ignorant bitch'. Then a remark was made that 'Dean is a better hunter than Sam', followed by 'Sam's smarter, Dean's a moron,' there was a shriek, more expletives were shouted, a few cries of 'Dean's cool' and 'Sam sucks,' and the next thing I knew, a brawl had broken out."

"Ah," Sam nodded in understanding, "that would be the SamGirls versus the DeanGirls."

"Who won?" Dean so wanted to know.

"I don't know," Castiel answered, "as they were all arrested."

"Who are **they**?" Sam nodded to a small group chatting quietly.

"Those are the angel fans." Castiel smiled. "They are very well behaved."

"Uh, Cas...." Dean pointed to the women, two of whom were standing and glaring...and shouting....

**++++++++**

_"You take that back!"_

_"No, I won't!"_

_"Castiel does too give head!"_

_"Uriel was cooler!"_

_"Gabriel's a shithead!"_

**++++++++**

More words, more cursing, punches were thrown, hair was pulled, a few more women got involved and there was more screaming....

**++++++++**

_"Zachariah rocks!"_

_"Anna rules!"_

_"Dean/Cas!"_

_"Sam/Castiel!"_

_"Bottom Cas!"_

**++++++++**

"Well-behaved, Castiel?" Dean bit back a laugh.

"They are...overly emotional," Castiel reasoned. "I am sure they are all...PMSing."

"Of course they are," Sam nodded, watching security running over to break things up. 

Dean threw his arms over both their shoulders. "C'mon, let's go to the buffet."

"What is a buffet?" 

"Oh, Cas, you're going to love it," Dean told him. "But the best part is watching Sammy eat."

On the way to the buffet, they were stopped by the improvisation moderator who gave them a check for one hundred dollars. "Congratulations, you guys came in second."

"Second?" Dean was affronted. "Who won?"

"Two women who had a catfight over Dean," she giggled. "I'm going to present them with their check as soon as they're released from jail."

"Jail?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," she shrugged, "they got carried away with the play-acting."

"I can understand that," Dean nodded smugly. "Dean's a cool kind of guy; every woman wants him."

"I don't," she sighed. "I think he's full of himself."

"I take it you're a SamGirl?" Sam asked.

"No."

"Castiel Worshipper?" The angel had to ask.

"No," she shook her head. "I'm one of Bobby's Girls. He puts the rest of them to shame."

"I guess Bobby has followers too," Sam smiled. "We'll call him later and let him know. And can we please go to the buffet now?"

**~~~~~~~~**

The buffet tables were long and lined with all kinds of food, but Castiel and Dean opted to pass. They ordered their own meal and proceeded to watch Sam.

Sam started out with a plate of salad greens and a light Italian dressing, which Castiel found unimpressive, as he did when Sam brought back a bowl of chicken noodle soup with two matzoh balls.

"Just wait," Dean explained, "it gets better."

Sam's next trip was to get three rolls with butter, another bowl of soup, a plate of cole slaw and a pickle. Then came a hunk of lasagna, a side of linguine, numerous meatballs and mozzarella sticks. 

Castiel was only halfway done with his hamburger.

When Sam returned the next time, he had slices of turkey breast drenched in gravy, a sweet potato, green bean casserole, and a separate plate with stuffing. 

Dean had finished his burger and was munching on his fries.

Sam rubbed his belly and smiled, grabbed a few fries from Castiel's plate, and took a gulp of his Coke before he got up again. This time he came back with two massive drumsticks, some roast beef, another plate of salad and a mound of mashed potatoes. 

Castiel and Dean were both finished and Castiel was watching Sam in awe.

One stuffed filet of sole, a slab of broiled Atlantic salmon and broccoli. Two more rolls, a crock of French Onion soup and a rack of ribs with a huge helping of cooked carrots.

The manager came over after Sam went for a fourth round at the carving table. "Sir," he glanced at Dean and Castiel, "if your friends are going to partake in the buffet, they have to pay for it as well."

"But they're not," Sam smiled, wolfing down his second helping of roast beef. "They had hamburgers. And your roast beef is better than the turkey." He cleaned his plate and stood for more. "I'm going to try the flank steak now, along with the venison."

"Where does he put it all?" Castiel asked.

"I'm not quite sure," Dean answered honestly. "Dad and I once spent an entire night watching him eat and we could never figure it out."

Sam cleared his plate once again and sat quietly for about ten minutes, taking deep breaths and relaxing.

"You are done now?" Castiel asked.

"No," Sam told him, "I didn't get dessert." Lastly, he returned with a small fruit cup. "I don't want to overeat."

"Overeat?" Castiel murmured.

"Go figure," Dean shrugged.

"Okay," Sam got up, "I'm done now." He kissed Dean. "Thanks, that was good."

"You did leave enough food for other people, didn't you?" Dean asked.

"I think so." Sam glanced around. "Yeah, although they ran out of roast beef and that's why I had the venison."

They returned to the room and Sam lay down on the bed, turned over and fell asleep. 

"Can we go to the casino now, Dean?" Castiel asked hopefully.

"Yeah, yeah, I know how much you want to see the fruit." Dean smiled. 

"I want to do that with Sam. With you, I would like to play the wheel of roulette."

"I don't know, Cas," Dean said, "that's kind of tricky."

"14, 37, 63 and 2."

"Anything else?"

"Texas Hold 'Em," Castiel said, quickly adding, "I have been studying poker and we shall...clean the house out."

~~~~~~~~

Four hours later they returned to the room, with less money than they had started with and a little drunker than they should have been.

"Clean the house out, Cas?"

"I am sorry, Dean. I was...advised...to not utilize my grace any longer. I gave you an additional hour for the entertainment I received in watching Sam eat. But I cannot help it if your poker skills are not as extensive as you make them out to be."

"It's okay, I still had fun."

"I am tired." Castiel stripped down and crawled into the free bed. 

"Yeah, me too." Dean joined him, fluffing the pillows and closing his eyes.

"You're not sleeping with Sam?"

Dean looked over at the other bed, and to Sam, who was sprawled across it. "No room for me there."

"Good night, Dean, and I had fun also."

"We still have a few more days in Reno and I intend to make the most of them."

**~~~~~~~~**

The rest of the week was relaxing for the three. 

They enjoyed the amenities of the hotel, including the food (every place **but** the buffet, as Sam had been banned), some gambling (Sam finally gave in and presented Castiel with quarters) and the brothers taught the angel how to read a racing form. 

They took in the gun and weapons show at the [Grand Sierra](http://www.grandsierraresort.com) \- Dean got a new Beretta, Sam a Glock, and Castiel won a raffle prize: A classic, restored, original Winchester rifle, which he presented to the brothers as a gift. Castiel was also totally enamored with the weapons and it was only the lack of funds that prevented him from purchasing something that caused him to practically salivate. But he did manage to wrangle a promise out of Dean that for his birthday (which he decided was the same as Jimmy Novak's) he would receive a grenade launcher.

Dean nearly deafened the other two by constantly playing KOZZ, which gave him 105 minute long classic rock blocks, and he reveled in blasting the station at decibels human ears (and angelic ones) were not meant to listen to. On Two-For-Tuesday, Castiel arranged for the station to play non-stop Guns N Roses, and by 4 pm the brothers had decided that they hated, with a passion, Axl Rose and the band.

And the sex....

Castiel stuck the TV on the adult channel, insisting on trying everything on the screen. He only changed it when _Leverage_ came on, because Dean whined about needing a "Beth Riesgraf fix."

Sam rode Castiel, having three orgasms while Dean was tied to a chair and forced to watch. 

Dean fucked himself with a dildo while Sam fucked his mouth and Castiel sucked his cock.

Dean also instructed his brother and angel in 11 different positions - it was meant to be 12, but he threw his back out on number 11. Castiel healed him, but only with the promise that Dean permit him to drink some more Jaeger Bombs.

Sam and Dean made love in the massive bathtub, Sam and Castiel fucked in the shower, Dean and Castiel screwed in the elevator, and the three got down and dirty in the jacuzzi every night at 9.

Castiel began to enjoy having his wings caressed, but that stopped when the angel got so excited the in-room microwave exploded.

Sam experienced four more bouts of fainting when the other two decided that he was their personal playtoy. They had to gag him when his shouts of ecstasy were misconstrued and hotel security burst into the room, convinced someone was being murdered.

And on the seventh day, they stayed in bed and slept.

**~~~~~~~~**

"I don't want to leave," Sam whined and pouted. "I like this room. It's bigger than any apartments we ever lived in."

"We will come back, Sam," Castiel soothed. "Your birthday is next month and being that management was mean and cruel to you, I shall prepare you a buffet of your favorite cuisine."

"That would be tofu, bean sprouts and carrot juice," Dean cracked.

Castiel narrowed his eyes. "And for your birthday, Dean, I will put you on a plane to nowhere."

"Yeah?" Dean challenged. "You do that, Wings, and I don't teach you position numbers 12 through 17."

Castiel thought for a moment. "Would the Disney cruise be acceptable?"

"That's fine," Dean agreed. "I always wanted to have breakfast with Goofy."

"I already do that every morning," Sam laughed, stuffing his duffel with bottles of the hotel bubble bath.

"You got enough there, Sammy?"

"I don't know, Dean. Maybe we should hit up the maid's cart on the way down."

"Fine with me."

**~~~~~~~~**

Dean and Sam made one quick bathroom run before they headed to the car. Upon finishing, they heard shrieks and flew back to the lobby.

"It needed to be free," Castiel said matter-of-factly. "I broke the curse."

"Oh shit," Sam groaned, dragging him outside, "let's get out of here!"

Dean laughed so hard he had tears coming out of his eyes.

After all, it's not every day you see a solid gold rooster running around the lobby of a posh hotel.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> **Info on the Golden Rooster:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> This was an 18-karat gold statue of a rooster that San Francisco artist Frank Polk worked on for four months, to be unveiled at the opening of the new restaurant in the Nugget Hotel. But in December 1958, U.S. Treasury Agents showed up and confiscated it, charging that the Nugget was in violation of the Gold Reserve Act. That act held that a private individual was not allowed to possess more than 50 ounces of gold "unless it is in the form of an object of art." The agents scoffed as John Ascuaga's assertion that the rooster was an object of art. 
> 
> The casino formally protested, a magistrate returned the rooster, and for a year and a half the matter was dropped. Then in July 1960 Treasury Agents showed up again and handed the owners a complaint entitled _"United States of America vs. One Solid Gold Object in the Form of a Rooster."_ The rooster was seized and held for two years. 
> 
> "The rooster's in jail," Ascuaga told everyone. 
> 
> And then, at a jury trial in March 1962, ten men and two women declared the rooster a work of art and it was freed to return to the Golden Rooster Room, where it remained until 1987, when the Golden Rooster Room was dismantled to make way for an expansion of...Trader Dick's! 
> 
> Today the rooster sits in a special glass case near the check-in desk.


End file.
